


own me (i'll let you play the role)

by flowerwindyou



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Boypussy, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild breeding kink, Slapping, Squirting, Sub Lee Taeyong, alright [cracks fingers], professional dom johnny, taeyong has a PUSSY dont like dont read plzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerwindyou/pseuds/flowerwindyou
Summary: Frustrated and unable to fulfill his submissive desires, Taeyong seeks out the help of a professional dom.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 21
Kudos: 630





	own me (i'll let you play the role)

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall! so ive had this idea for a lil while and i finally sat down and wrote it out! some might ask "flower, do you have to make everything you write about pussy?", and to that i say, i don't HAVE to but i sure can and i sure will! this is so ridiculously self indulgent but i hope someone finds it hot too! enjoy xoxo

_ Ring! _

The sound of a golden bell tinkles as Taeyong steps into the cozy café. They’ve only just opened so there are no customers there yet, just Taeyong’s coworker Ten starting on the first brew of the day. 

Taeyong can feel Ten’s eyes on him as he joins him behind the bar. “You’re surprisingly on time.”

“Good morning to you too,” Taeyong says, putting on his apron. “And why is that surprising? I’m always on time.”

“Yeah, but you had a date last night,” Ten counters. “You didn’t spend the night?”

“God, didn’t even spend the evening,” Taeyong sighs. “It was over by 10.”

Ten winces. “That bad?”

“No, no, not at all. He was really nice.” Taeyong thinks about the lovely romantic date, how Jaehyun even brought him flowers. “Too nice.”

“Too nice?” Ten repeats, raising his eyebrows. “You want someone to be mean to you in bed or what?”

The answer to that question pops into Taeyong’s head embarrassingly fast, so he pretends to ponder it. “Maybe. I definitely would rather have that over lovey romantic sex. Is that so bad?”

“Oh, not at all!” Ten says. “That’s exactly my ballpark, in fact. I mean, I can hook you up with a professional dom, even.”

It’s probably a testament to their friendship that Taeyong doesn’t even blink an eye at that. In fact, he finds himself actually thinking about it. 

“What does that mean?” he says curiously, leaning against the sink. “I pay someone to just like… have sex with?”

“Not necessarily,” Ten says with a shrug. “He’ll give you this form to fill in — what you like, what you wanna try, hard no’s, that kinda thing. And you can negotiate stuff before a scene, too.”

“Have you ever, uh, been to him?” Taeyong asks, trying not to blush because not everyone is as flippant as Ten when it comes to sexual matters. 

As expected, Ten laughs at him. “God, you make it sound like a visit to the dentist or something. No, sweetheart, two doms don’t usually make a right. But I know him well enough to know he’s good at what he does. Very good.”

Taeyong bites his lip, starting to wash out the blender to keep his hands busy. He doesn’t know how he got to this point in life, but the fact of the matter remains that he’s exceptionally submissive in bed and nobody’s ever been able to fully satisfy that. The guys he’s been with were usually not into it or too worried about hurting him, but that’s the thing — Taeyong  _ wants _ to be hurt. He wants someone to use him, to do with him what they please and not care about what he wants. 

The ringing sound of the bell at the door again rouses him from his thoughts, and he and Ten both smile and greet their first customer of the day. Ten looks back and conspiratorially says, “just tell me if you want his contact info”, before approaching the register to take the woman’s order. 

The cafe gets pretty busy all shift, and Taeyong and Ten don’t have the chance to talk about it again before Taeyong clocks out for the day. Still, he can’t help thinking about it the entire time, and on the subway ride home he finally says fuck it and texts Ten asking for the dom’s contact info. He figures that at best he can have some really good, properly satisfactory sex, and at worst he’ll have tried and realized that it’s not for him. 

Ten responds surprisingly quickly with the contact information, which is an email address with a form attached. The form starts out easily enough — name, preferred pronouns, age, etcetera. Then it turns very intimate very fast and  _ oh _ , this is what Ten meant that the form would ask “what you like”. Some of the questions are easy to answer; scat, for example, is something Taeyong simply doesn’t want to try. But other questions awaken something in him that he didn’t even know he wanted.

Like,  _ Is the idea of being tortured sexually appealing to you?  _ His first instinct is to say no, but then he really thinks about it, imagines someone spanking his clit and clamping his nipples and denying him orgasm, and he finds himself clicking on  _ yes _ . Most of the rest goes like this; Taeyong asks himself these questions and finds that he’s into quite a lot of the images that they paint in his head. By the time he’s finished completing the form, he’s flustered and turned on and he rubs himself off in the shower to thoughts of big hands choking his throat as he cums.

* * *

Taeyong gets a response from the email address the next day with nothing more than an address, date, and time to meet. Usually this would scream sketchy to Taeyong, but he trusts Ten more than he’d like to admit and more than anything, he’s curious to see how this will go. 

The nerves don’t start kicking in until he arrives at the destination, which is a rather fancy apartment building. He gets buzzed in by the receptionist ( _ they have a receptionist?! _ ) and as he gets into the elevator taking him to the 9th floor, he begins to feel antsy. His nerves keep rising as he walks down the hallway, and they reach their peak and he stands in front of the door, ringing the elegant-sounding doorbell. The silence afterwards seems to stretch out for an eternity, and he hops from one foot to the other, trying to work out some of his nervous energy. 

The door opens suddenly, startling Taeyong out of his thoughts, and then the thoughts stop completely because standing in the doorway is a tall,  _ gorgeous _ man. His face looks like it was sculpted out of his marble, and so does his body from what Taeyong can see from his tight dress shirt and slacks. 

“You must be Taeyong,” he says in a smooth, deep voice. “I’m Johnny.”

“Ah! Yes,” Taeyong squeaks. “Nice to meet you.”

Johnny smiles. “Likewise. Please come in.”

Taeyong follows Johnny into his  _ very nice  _ apartment, perching awkwardly on the edge of the couch. Johnny sits across the table from him, picking up a half-filled glass of wine that’s balanced on a counter. 

“You look nervous,” Johnny comments, taking a small sip. 

“I guess I am,” Taeyong says, locking his fingers together. “I guess I’ve never… done anything like this.”

“Been to a professional dom?” Johnny questions. “Or been dommed in general?”

“Both,” Taeyong admits. He can’t help but blush a little, both from embarrassment at his inexperience and because of Johnny’s intense gaze. 

“Well, as long as you were truthful on your application, there’s no need to be nervous,” Johnny says. “I’m here to make you feel good, alright?”

Taeyong nods a little, ducking his gaze. Johnny reaches across and tilts his chin up so that he's looking him in the eye again. 

“We’re gonna use the color system today,” Johnny says. “Green means all good, yellow means pause, red means stop everything. Once the scene starts, I’m not stopping unless you use your colors. Is that clear?”

Taeyong nods, feeling his heartbeat quicken. Johnny tightens his grip on Taeyong’s chin, making him wince slightly. 

“When I ask a question, I expect an answer,” Johnny says, his voice soft but his tone steely. “Is that clear or not?”

“Yes, it is,” Taeyong says, swallowing harshly when Johnny lets go of his face. He already feels uncomfortably warm all over, just from Johnny speaking to him like that, treating him like that. Suddenly he’s both excited and nervous for the night ahead. 

“Go into the room at the end of the hall,” Johnny instructs. “I want you to strip down and kneel on the floor, and wait for me. Okay?”

“Okay,” Taeyong agrees, almost tripping in his rush to get up. He feels wobbly as he walks to the room, almost as if he’d been the one sipping on the wine, and he feels Johnny’s eyes on his back the whole time. 

He finds the room with ease. It’s very spacious and decorated minimalistically in black and white, with a king-sized bed, a large chest of drawers, and a closet. Taeyong takes his clothes off, neatly folding them in a pile, and kneels in front of the door. When he hears Johnny’s footsteps approaching, though, he suddenly feels self-conscious and averts his gaze to the floor. 

His heartbeat thuds as Johnny enters the room and walks around leisurely, Taeyong only able to see his feet. He circles Taeyong a couple of times before standing in front of him again, taking a handful of his hair and yanking his head up to look at him. 

“Shy?” Johnny asks, gripping Taeyong’s hair tight. 

Taeyong nods jerkily, but remembering what Johnny said about using his words, he quickly adds: “a— a little, yeah.”

Johnny lets Taeyong go unceremoniously, walking behind him again. Taeyong hears the sound of a drawer opening, and although he strains his ears, he can’t hear anything more till the drawer shuts again. Johnny back up to him, and then Taeyong’s vision goes black as something soft slips over his eyes. 

“Better?” Johnny questions, tying the blindfold securely. 

“Yes,” Taeyong says gratefully. Now that he can’t see Johnny, he has no way to worry and over-analyze all his movements and expressions as he tends to do; he’s just lying in darkness, waiting for Johnny’s touch. 

When he feels Johnny cup his chin and press his thumb against Taeyong’s lips, he opens his mouth eagerly to suck the digit in. Johnny lets him suck on it for a moment before pressing it further down his throat, making Taeyong resist the urge to gag. 

“Pretty little mouth,” Johnny murmurs, pulling his thumb out and smearing Taeyong’s spit across his lips. “You think you can fit my cock inside it?”

“Yes,” Taeyong drools around Johnny’s thumb, feeling his pussy twinge at the thought. To his excitement, Johnny pulls away and then the next thing he hears is the unbuckling of a belt. His mouth automatically drops open in anticipation, and Johnny chuckles. 

“I had a feeling you’d be a good little fuck toy for me,” he murmurs, gripping Taeyong’s hair to keep him still while the other pushes his cock past Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong sucks eagerly, swallowing down every inch Johnny feeds into his mouth. He’s not even fully hard, but Taeyong can tell that he’s  _ big,  _ filling Taeyong’s mouth and stretching his jaw. The thought of Johnny’s full hardness inside him makes him moan with his mouth full, and  _ fuck _ , he feels Johnny’s cock swell in his mouth at that. 

“Relax your throat,” Johnny instructs, and barely gives Taeyong a moment to comply before he pushes his head all the way down, burying his cock in Taeyong’s throat. Taeyong chokes a little, but he breathes in through his nose and forces himself to relax. He can feel drool slide down his chin as he hollows his cheeks, and he shivers at the way Johnny’s so shamelessly using him. 

“Fuck,” Johnny grunts, thrusting shallowly into Taeyong’s throat to feel him swallow reflexively around the head of his cock. “Your mouth was just made to take cock, huh? Feels good, baby.” 

Johnny’s compliments as well as the gravelly tone of his voice make Taeyong feel a swell of pride, so he keeps swallowing and swirling his tongue along Johnny’s cock even though it’s getting hard to breathe. His vision is starting to blur when Johnny finally pulls his head off, and he coughs and gasps as his body tries desperately to draw in air. 

“So messy,” Johnny appraises, slapping his cock against Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong suckles the head into his mouth eagerly, moaning and swiping his tongue into Johnny’s slit to tease out his precum. Johnny curses under his breath, beginning to properly thrust in and out of Taeyong’s mouth. 

“You like this so much, don’t you?” Johnny laughs, making Taeyong realize that he’s been giving out whiny little moans on every thrust in. He nods jerkily, humming around Johnny’s cock and then gagging noisily when Johnny thrusts deep into his throat. 

Taeyong honestly can’t tell how long this goes on for; the only thing he can concentrate on is Johnny’s grip on his hair and his cock in his mouth, even as the blindfold grows wet with involuntary tears. Eventually, Johnny pulls out and doesn’t immediately thrust back in, instead massaging Taeyong’s scalp gently. 

“Color?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong’s head feels so fuzzy and light that it takes a moment to understand what Johnny’s asking him. 

“Green,” he says, and Johnny rewards him with just the head of his cock in his mouth, allowing Taeyong to suck on it wetly for a few moments before withdrawing again. 

The hand in Taeyong’s hair moves to the back of his head, and suddenly Johnny’s pulling the blindfold off. Taeyong has to blink a few times to adjust to the light, and to the sight in front of him: Johnny, still fully clothed whereas Taeyong’s fully naked, with just the fly of his pants undone so Taeyong can see his hard cock standing proud against his stomach. 

“Get on the bed on all fours,” Johnny instructs, and Taeyong scrambles to his feet as fast as he can with how wobbly his legs are. As he gets into position on the bed, Johnny can tell just from his glazed eyes that he’s already immersed in subspace. It’s almost impossible to believe that Taeyong’s never done this before; he seems like Johnny’s perfect sub, and he can’t wait to ruin him. 

As Taeyong maneuvers his body into position, he has to swallow a couple of times to orient himself. Johnny hasn’t touched him at all and yet he’s more turned on than he can remember being in a while, slick cooling on the insides of his thighs as he squeezes him together. It’s not just that, though; he feels surrounded in heavy pleasure, almost like he’s floating. He’s never felt anything like it before, and he’s never wanted anything more than for Johnny to keep making him feel like this. 

Suddenly, Johnny grabs Taeyong’s legs and spreads them further apart roughly, and pushes his upper back down so that his ass is arched in the air. Taeyong shivers at the manhandling and the way he’s fully exposed right now, dripping pussy on full display. 

He hears Johnny suck in a breath as he swipes two of his fingers down Taeyong’s slit, collecting the embarrassingly excessive wetness. “You’re this wet from sucking my cock?” Johnny says disbelievingly, and it makes Taeyong’s clit twinge. “You’re just a little slut, aren’t you?” 

Taeyong nods jerkily into the pillow, and then yelps when Johnny slaps his ass  _ hard _ . 

“I  _ thought _ I told you to answer when I ask you a question,” Johnny says calmly, delivering another harsh blow on the other cheek. “Or are you a stupid slut too, hmm? Can’t follow basic orders?”

“No, ’m sorry, please,” Taeyong babbles, “I can!”

“So say it,” Johnny demands, spanking Taeyong’s ass until he feels hot sparks of pain. “Tell me what you are.”

“I-I’m a dumb slut, I’m sorry,” Taeyong sniffles, feeling tears prick his eyes. But it doesn’t feel bad — it feels  _ so _ good in a way it definitely shouldn’t, the mean twist in Johnny’s voice as he degraded him. It’s making his pussy get even slicker, making his thighs all slippery, and Johnny certainly seems to notice. 

“You have such a pretty pussy, Taeyong,” Johnny murmurs, spreading his folds and licking a wide stripe up the center. “So fucking wet, god. I don’t know if I want to eat you out till you cry or fuck you till you cry.”

Although both options sound incredible to Taeyong, his pussy is needy and throbbing and only one thing can satisfy him right now. “Can I choose?” he asks timidly. 

Johnny laughs and rubs a hand over his sore ass. “Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want your dick,” Taeyong replies, wondering for a moment if he's being too bold, but to his relief Johnny chuckles. 

“You want me to fuck this wet little hole?” he asks, rubbing his finger around Taeyong’s rim, and Taeyong moans and grinds back against the touch. 

“Yes, please, Johnny, want it,” he gasps, whining when Johnny takes his hand away. But then he hears the shuffling of clothing and Johnny readjusting on the bed and then  _ fuck _ , Johnny’s pushing his fat cockhead into his hole. 

Taeyong trembles and whimpers as Johnny steadily feeds his thick cock into his pussy, clenching the sheets tightly. The lack of foreplay and the fact that Taeyong hasn’t been fucked in months means that Johnny’s dick stretches him out to the point of stinging pain, but at the same time it feels so fucking  _ good  _ that he can’t help but whine like a bitch and arch his back further. Johnny’s long and thick and fucking perfect, and by the time he’s fully sheathed inside Taeyong feels like he’s about to split open, so full it’s making his clit throb. 

“Oh, fuck,” Johnny groans from behind him, and Taeyong’s glad that he sounds almost as winded as Taeyong feels. “You’re so tight, shit, I’m gonna fucking wreck your little pussy. Color?”

“Green!” Taeyong exclaims, and as soon as the word is out Johnny pulls out fully and  _ rams  _ back into him, giving him no time to recover before picking up a fast, rough rhythm. 

“Oh, god,” Taeyong chokes out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Johnny slams relentlessly into his pussy, over and over, until the pain completely fades and it’s just mind-numbing pleasure. Johnny’s filling him up so good, so deep, and although the pace is hard and dirty, Taeyong can tell it’s completely controlled. He, on the other hand, can feel himself coming undone with every thrust. He feels like he’s on fire all over, especially his sensitive inner walls as Johnny ravages them, and the pleasure from submitting completely to Johnny is just indescribable. 

“Fuck, how’s your pussy so fucking tight when you’re such a little whore?” Johnny groans, landing another slap on Taeyong’s ass. Taeyong just whines high in his throat, unable to form a coherent answer, but thankfully Johnny seems to understand that, and just keeps talking to Taeyong. 

“You’re so perfect, baby, such a good little bitch,” he purrs, draping himself over Taeyong’s back so he can whisper in his ear. The change in angle makes Johnny stretch him out even further, and Taeyong shudders hard. Johnny continues, “I should keep you on my cock all the time, fuck your little pussy till it’s all raw and loose for me. Ruin you for any cock other than mine.”

If Taeyong could speak, he’d say that he’s pretty sure he’s already ruined for anyone else, but instead he just nods enthusiastically and grinds back onto Johnny, panting when Johnny shoves him flat onto the mattress and begins fucking him into it. 

In this new position, Taeyong’s cunt rubs harshly against the mattress with every rough thrust. The friction is so deliciously intense on his untouched, needy clit, and he can feel his orgasm building after only a few minutes of Johnny fucking him. Even in his foggy state of mind, he knows he shouldn’t cum without Johnny’s permission, so he tries to warn him shakily: “Johnny,  _ ahh,  _ I’m…”

“Close?” Johnny finishes for him, and when Taeyong nods desperately Johnny slows down his thrusts almost to a complete halt, sheathing himself fully inside of Taeyong and rolling his hips in the tiniest little movements. 

“No, please,” Taeyong whines, choking back a sob when he feels Johnny pull out instead. With seemingly very little effort, he flips Taeyong over onto his back and settles between his legs. For a moment Taeyong feels a little exposed, knowing that Johnny can fully see how debauched he looks, but he has no time to think before Johnny slides back inside him with ease. 

Johnny finds a new rhythm quickly, bending Taeyong’s legs against his chest and making him see stars with how deep he’s fucking him. It’s nowhere near as fast as before, but while Johnny’s thrusts are slower, they’re still hard and deep and it makes Taeyong’s eyes droop shut of their own accord. He can feel every inch of Johnny’s cock as he fucks in and out of him; it feels like his pussy is alight with nerve endings, every stroke bringing him mind-numbing pleasure. 

He can’t complain about the view, either; Johnny’s hair’s falling over his face, sweat glowing on his high cheekbones as he devours Taeyong’s body with his eyes while he fucks him. He’s still in his clothes, which is ridiculously hot to Taeyong, and he reaches up to undo Johnny’s shirt. His movements are clumsy and rough, though, and the buttons end up popping, the shirt falling open to expose Johnny’s sculpted torso. Taeyong only has a moment to drool over him before Johnny slaps him hard across the face, sudden and unexpected. Taeyong gasps at the impact, feeling the blood rush to his cheek — and his pussy, which he can feel clenching tight around Johnny. 

“Stupid bitch,” Johnny growls, with a particularly punishing thrust of his hips. “Should’ve tied your hands up.”

“Please,” Taeyong whimpers, not even knowing what he’s begging for at this point. He just feels so fucking  _ good  _ all over, and as Johnny’s strokes turn quick and dirty again, he feels his orgasm start to build in his stomach. It’s not fast and intense like before, though; it starts off slow and spreads all through his body, until he feels like he could tip over the edge at any moment. 

“Johnny, wanna cum so bad, please,” he begs, his voice catching in his throat. Johnny looks up from his swollen pussy to meet his eyes, and his gaze is so piercing that Taeyong has to blink his watery eyes a few times. 

“Hmm… I don’t know if you’ve been good enough for that,” Johnny murmurs, and Taeyong sobs aloud at that. 

“No, I have — I will, please, I’ll do anything,” Taeyong cries. 

“Anything?” Johnny says, wiping a tear off Taeyong’s cheek with his thumb. “Alright, baby, let’s see how badly you want it. I’m gonna give you thirty seconds to cum without touching yourself, and if you can’t do it before then, you won’t get to do it at all. Okay?”

“Okay,” Taeyong agrees readily, mostly because he suspects he won’t last nearly that long. Sure enough, when Johnny begins to fuck him  _ really _ hard, balls slapping against his ass with every thrust, he feels the pleasure building and cresting deep inside him until—

“Oh god, Johnny, oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Taeyong sobs, his back arching as he cums harder than he can ever remember, stars exploding behind his eyes and his pussy clamping down like a vice. And for the first time in his life, he  _ squirts _ . He can feel the slick spurting out of him, every squirt making his orgasm feel even more intense, until he’s reduced to a whimpering, shivering mess underneath Johnny. 

Johnny fucks him through it, groaning and tightening his bruising grip on Taeyong’s hips. “Fuck, you’re so hot. Look at you cumming on my cock like a good boy,” Johnny coos, and Taeyong feels another shiver rip through him at the praise. 

“Can you cum i-inside, please?” Taeyong asks shakily, suddenly feeling shy. Johnny practically growls at that, almost bending Taeyong in half as he slams deep inside him. 

“You want me to breed your cunt, sweetheart?” Johnny asks, his thrusts growing irregular and his voice airier as his orgasm draws near. “Want daddy to fill you up?”

“ _ Oh,  _ fuck, please daddy, please,” Taeyong whines, feeling his clit throb hard. Johnny bends down to kiss him, wet and sloppy, and then sinks his teeth into Taeyong’s neck as he buries himself deep into Taeyong, hips stilling. 

Taeyong whimpers aloud at the feeling of Johnny’s cock pulsing  _ hard _ inside him, and knowing that Johnny’s emptying his load deep in his cunt makes his hole start drooling pathetically again. He wraps his legs tighter around Johnny in an attempt to keep him inside, but Johnny pulls out and then spreads Taeyong’s thighs forcefully, watching his cum leak out of his fucked-out hole. 

“Oh,” Taeyong gasps, his body seizing up as Johnny dives in to lick his pussy clean. His warm, wet tongue is almost too much on Taeyong’s over-sensitive cunt, but Johnny’s surprisingly gentle as he laps up every last drop of his own cum. When he’s done he sits back on his knees and wipes his mouth, looking at the mess he’s made of Taeyong with satisfaction. 

“What’s your color?” he asks, and Taeyong has to swallow a couple times before he can respond. 

“Green.  _ So _ green,” he says, and the genuine, crinkly-eyed smile Johnny gives in response has his heart racing. 

“You sure? You feel okay, nothing hurts?” Johnny presses. 

“I feel great,” Taeyong assures him. “Really, just … wow. Holy fuck. I promise I’m usually more coherent, but I think you literally fucked my brains out.” 

Johnny laughs, throwing his head back. “You did great,” he assures him, rubbing Taeyong’s leg soothingly, and the softness of it makes Taeyong’s mouth dry. 

“Um, can I have some water?”

“Of course,” Johnny says, tucking his softening dick into his pants and moving to the chest of drawers. He pulls out a bottle of water and comes back to sit on the bed, handing it to Taeyong. 

“Thanks,” Taeyong says, and he almost adds  _ you’re prepared, huh? _ but realizes that duh, this is Johnny’s job, of course he has to be prepared. Now that he’s hydrated and somewhat recovered from his sex haze, he realizes he’s just sitting totally naked in Johnny’s sex dungeon, so after taking several swigs of water he asks, “do I, uh, just go now?”

“If you want,” Johnny says, leaning back on his elbows. “You can hang out if you still feel a little fuzzy. I could make you food.”

“That sounds really good, but I’m so tired,” Taeyong admits. It’s true — for some reason, going so deep into submissiveness like that has made him both physically and mentally exhausted. 

“That’s totally understandable,” Johnny says. “It wasn’t too much though?”

“Not at all,” Taeyong assures him with a small smile, before forcing himself up on his shaky legs to get dressed. 

Johnny walks him to the door, and Taeyong remembers just as he crosses through the doorframe: “oh, wait! How am I supposed to pay you?”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Johnny says with a wave of his hand. “Ten and I already sorted that out.”

Taeyong’s eyebrows raise into his hairline, but he’s certainly not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he just says, “okay, uh. Great!”

Johnny smiles. “You know how to contact me if you want to do this again, right?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong says, and then before he can filter himself, “I definitely do. Want to do this again, I mean.”

“Good.” Johnny cups his chin in his hand and gives him a firm, yet soft kiss. “Goodnight, Taeyong,” he murmura against his lips, before stepping back inside and shutting the door. 

The whole way home, from the second he leaves Johnny’s apartment to the moment he falls into bed and straight into sleep, he can’t stop thinking about that kiss. 

* * *

The next day, Taeyong wakes up a full two hours before his alarm, feeling refreshed and unnervingly bubbly. Ten notices it the moment he walks into work, fifteen minutes early and already holding a coffee with his hair perfectly styled.

“You got laid last night!” Ten exclaims, eyes glittering. “Oh my god, tell me everything. Was it Johnny?”

“Yes,” Taeyong admits, breaking into a smile when Ten squeals and pulls him behind the counter.

“Well? How was it?” he demands, passing Taeyong his apron.

Taeyong sighs dreamily as he puts it on. “It was amazing, Ten. It’s like he was  _ so  _ perfectly attuned to me, it’s crazy. Hands down the best sex I’ve ever had, for sure.”

“Oh, that’s so good to hear,” Ten says, patting his leg. “I told you it would be good! And you deserve it, Yongie.”

“Thanks,” Taeyong says with a beam. Honestly, he thinks he does deserve it. Johnny’s made him feel like his desires are normal for once, indulged them and encouraged them and god, did he fulfill them.

“Do you think you’re gonna see him again?” Ten asks.

“Probably, yeah. Especially since this first session was free,” Taeyong says. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

Ten’s eyebrows knit together. “What do you mean?”

“You know, Johnny said how you worked it out so I didn’t have to pay?” Taeyong prompts, but Ten just shakes his head slowly.

“No, I just gave him a heads-up that I recommended him to a friend of mine. We didn’t say anything about payment,” Ten says, suddenly getting a familiar look in his eyes. “Oh my god, he gave you a free session? And lied about it? Oh, he  _ likes  _ you, Taeyong.”

“What? No,” Taeyong scoffs. “He has hundreds of clients, I’m sure he waives fees sometimes.”

“He never waives fees,” Ten responds. “Unless it’s someone who’s dating. Don’t tell me he asked you on a date?”

Ten says it jokingly, but Taeyong says, “I mean, he offered to cook me dinner?”, and Ten’s eyes practically bulge out of my head.

“Oh shit, Yongie, he  _ likes you  _ likes you,” Ten says seriously. “You’ve gotta go back! And tell me exactly how it goes!”

Taeyong laughs and swats him away with a tea towel. “We’ll see how it goes.”

Of course, he’s just playing it cool. He takes advantage of his lunch break in the staff room to send an email to Johnny:  _ Hey, it’s Taeyong! I was wondering whether I could book another session? _

He receives a reply before he even unwraps his sandwich:  _ Hi again. Text me here, it’s easer: XXX-XXX-XXXX. Looking forward to seeing you. _

Taeyong grins triumphantly down at his sandwich, feeling a fluttering in his stomach. He thinks he’ll accept that dinner invitation next time.

**Author's Note:**

> :) thanks for reading!! pls leave a kudos n comment if you enjoyed & if you have prompts or wanna chat, hit me up on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/flowerwindyou)! i'm currently working on a prompt from there and hint: it's another femct installment so stay tuned >:)  
> ALSO i do not condone unsafe sex with strangers but im using my artistic license bc rawing is hot


End file.
